Generally, an embankment block is used for preventing a destruction of a bank or slanted surface of river and helps plants grow well.
In the existing Korean patent invented by the same inventor as the present invention concerning the embankment block, as shown in FIG. 1, presents a block for embankment 24 that has a base frame 16 that has a rim part 10, and a horizontal part 12 and a vertical part 14 that cross in the rim part 10 each other, a connection member 20 extended from a lower surface of the rim part 10 and having a connection part 18 in a front end of the same, and a support protrusion part 22 perpendicularly extending from a crossing point of the horizontal part 12 and the vertical part 14.
In the above conventional embankment block, a space filled with soil is formed between the upper and lower body parts in such a manner that the upper, lower, left and right sides communicate each other, and the soil filled into the space is combined and becomes one lump, so that the block is buried in integration with soil. Therefore, it is possible to achieve a hard and stable burying state of blocks. Even when time is passed long time, it is possible to prevent a phenomenon that soil and sand are missed and destroyed.
In particular, since the spaces filled with soil communicate in the upper, lower, left and right sides, the stem or roots of plants spread well through the space in the upper and lower directions as well as left and right directions for thereby growing well naturally. Therefore, the buried state of the blocks becomes more stable by the stems and roots of plants.
In addition, water plants capable of purifying water may be planted in the portion submerged under water for thereby effectively purifying water. Since the blocks are formed of waste plastic, the resource can be saved, and a low cost and economical construction are achieved.
However, the conventional embankment blocks have complicated structure and heavy, so that it is impossible to fabricate, move and engage the blocks. Therefore, it has problems that can cause the increase of the fabrication cost, and the decrease of work efficiency.